Weakness
by Mirrored Perspective
Summary: Raven abruptly ends the relationship she and Beast Boy have had for over three years. But why?


The cold unfeeling light of the crescent moon shone through the tinted glass panes. Breathing, deep and calm, reverberated in the pitch-dark room. Raven could feel naked fingers clenched tightly around her own. Even in sleep, Beast Boy refused to let go. Allowing her free hand to smooth back his green, spiky hair, she whispered softly in his ear. "Gar…I can't love you anymore."

An eager sun prompted Beast Boy's abrupt awakening the next morning. He shot up, startled. A soft rustling sound caused by the purple bed sheets was the only noise he heard. Which was strange. Definitely strange.

_Where's Ray?_ he thought. _Oh, well. I'll see her at breakfast._ Placing bare feet on the cold marble floor, he stood up, shivering. Hurriedly, he morphed into a mouse and exited the room, unseen by all.

Raven stared down into her bowl of oatmeal. However, much more than a nutritious breakfast was on her mind. _How do I tell him? How CAN I tell him? It would break him, I know. But I just can't take this anymore. _

"Friend Raven, does your meal of oats not agree with you?" a far-too-peppy voice inquired.

"It's fine." Raven spat.

"Oh…um…" Starfire stammered.

Raven, narrowing her eyes, glared into the glassy green orbs of her dear friend. The metallic cling of the automatic door caused Raven to jump in surprise. A brief sigh escaped her lips as she realized it was only Robin.

"Star, just leave her be. Come 'ere." he gestured.

The pair left in silence, Starfire twisting her neck against Robin's comforting arm to gaze worriedly at her friend. Raven purposely avoided eye contact, mentally preparing herself for Beast Boy's entry.

* * *

Her face twitched in annoyance, hearing the cheery whistling of her lover. _Can't he EVER shut up?_

Once again, the door opened. And once again, a spiky-haired male entered the room.

" Hey Ray, what's up?" Beast Boy asked, his jagged tooth glinting in the florescent lighting.

"Nothing." she answered, as curt as possible.

Gar's expression changed as rapidly as he could morph, confusion painted in bold strokes across his cheeks.

"Oh. Okay. Mind if I join ya for breakfast?"

"Not in the least."

Sauntering up to the fridge, he began to gather the ingredients for yet another vegetarian meal. His gloved hands grasped a bottle of soy milk and Raven parted her lips.

"I want to break up with you."

Creamy liquid splashed on the floor, pooling in irregular puddles.

"W-what?"

"You heard me, I know. I want to stop seeing you. Now."

"Break…break up? Why?"

"I can't take this anymore. I hate this feeling I have whenever I see you. It's consuming me. **You're** consuming me. We need to break up."

Beast Boy snapped his open jaw like a shark.

"Fine. If that's what'll make you happy."

"It will."

"Then, fine. Okay."

Standing up from her place at the kitchen bar, Raven sunk through the floor, head hooded in black. Beast Boy crumpled to the floor, his knees suddenly giving out. His arms quivered, hands plastered to the tiled floor.

"She…she hates me. She said she hates me."

Eyes glazed, he walked out of the room, the _drip,drip,drip_ of the overturned carton echoing behind him.

* * *

Heavy rock music blasted in the air, combined with the sounds of an overworked buffer. Through already gleaming like a 14-carat diamond, Cyborg continued to buff his car, the monotonous motion calming his mind. He heard the elevator ding and shut off the music with a click of a button.

"Jinx, babe, is that you?" he called.

"No…no. It's me. Beast Boy."

Cyborg's face wrinkled in confusion. Leaning his chiseled frame against the T-Car, he shrugged. Beast Boy slammed into the door of the garage, not noticing it was closed.

'Woah, B, you okay?"

"Yeah,yeah, I 'm fine."

The door opened. Beast Boy walked in. His face was that of a man on death row. Dejected, hopeless, crushed.

"Dang, B, what happened to you?"

"Raven. She broke up with me."

Cyborg looked up from the hood of his car, an incredulous look on his face.

"But…Aw, Logan, I'm sorry. That sucks so bad."

"I know."

Cyborg lowered his head again, mind reeling with his friend's sudden misfortune. _I though Raven loved BB though. I mean, even before they started going out, I knew. _

* * *

A few years earlier, Cyborg had been in the process of constructing new wiring systems for the Tower, making it even more burglar proof. Raven had volunteered to help, which was no surprise, as the dark, creepy basement where the systems were kept were just to her liking. But to Cyborg's surprise, Raven appeared worried, anxious, even.

Finally, after one-too-many dropped tools, Cyborg spoke up.

"Hey Ray. I know something's wrong. Wanna talk?"

Her dark eyes flashed in the dim light.

"Yes…" she muttered.

"So what's troubling ya?"

"Well…It's Garfield."

"BB? What's he done this time?"

"No, nothing like….nothing like that. It's just…He-"

"You in love?"

Raven's head jerked up, and Cyborg grinned.

"How…how…how did you know?""Ray, everyone can tell. Everyone but Logan that is."

"Oh, good. So he doesn't know."

"No. Not yet. But you really should tell him. I know he would say yes."

"What!? No! I could never do that! I just couldn't.""Okay. Hand me that wrench, would ya."

* * *

Beast Boy's shaky laugh brought his thoughts back to the present.

"She…hates me. She hates me." Strangled laughter croaked from his throat.

Cyborg looked over at Beast Boy, saw his glassy eyes, his clenched jaw, his trembling fingers. _How could she do this to him. She musta known it would hurt him bad._

The ding of the elevator singled another arrival. Beast Boy didn't seem to register it, but continued to laugh softly to himself.

"Hey Cy, ready to go for a ride yet? Two days apart is way too long. Gawd, I hate sleeping alone. Do you know how damn cold-" Jinx's words caught in her throat as she glanced over at Beast Boy's slumped figure and Cyborg's shaking head. Her boots clicked on the polished floor, and she tip-toed slowly over to whisper in Cyborg's ear.

"Damn, what happened to him?"

"Raven…she…broke up with him."

"WHAT!?" Jinx yelled.

"Shh, shh!" Cyborg urged, flustered.

"Oh, that's terrible. I should go, I really should go, I should be going-"

Cyborg's firm grip encircled Jinx's slender arm.

"Just come back later. Promise?"

Jinx's eyes danced, and a slight grin appeared on her elfin features.

"Be ready for me, eh?"

She pinched Cy's cheek affectionately and skipped out of the room.

"Hey, Gar. You've got to snap out of it, man. It's over."

"No…NO! It can't be! I love her Cy, I love her more than anything. I don't know what to do!"

"What you need to do is calm down. Right now."

Beast Boy's eyes shut, and when they opened, it was as if a fog had cleared from his mind.

"I need to go. I have to talk to Ray."

"Um, B, I don't think-"

"SHUT UP," Beast Boy's fist slammed into the car, forming a dent that would take weeks to fix.

"Just…Shut up."

His footsteps shook the floor as he stormed out of the garage. Cyborg shook his head in bewilderment, then slid down , stunned, to the floor.

* * *

Raven, collected and calm after a day of raging emotions, mediated on the roof of Titan's Tower, as she was prone to do. Her chant filled her mind to the seams, covering any regrets she may have had. At unexpected moments, thoughts of Beast Boy flashed in her head, like numerous cameras going off randomly. FLASH. Beast Boy, gesturing for her to sit in his lap. FLASH. Beast Boy, lying next to her in bed. FLASH. Stroking her hair. FLASH. Walking next to her down a busy street. FLASH. FLASH. FLASH. FLASH.

Raven clutched her head. _Stop, stop, STOP!_ she screamed at herself. _He is nothing to you! _

"Who me?" a voice disguised by hatred snarled. "Sorry for inconveniencing you."

Raven tumbled to the ground, startled by Beast Boy's twisted voice.

"Oh…Logan. It's you."

"Yeah it's me. Who did you expect?"

Raven reverted back to her old habit of tucking her hair behind her ear. A habit that Beast Boy's presence had helped to erase.

"Um…are you mad?"

"Hell yes, I'm mad. What, you think I would be happy that you hate me!?"

Raven's eyebrows drew together in confusion.

"What? Hate you? I never said-""God, are you seriously trying to deny it? I can't believe you!" Beast Boy ground his teeth, disgusted.

"I really don't hate you. Like I told you earlier, I hate the feeling I get when you're near me."

Harsh laugher rang through the air. "Oh. Well then. You don't hate me all the time, just when I'm near you."

"No, you don't understand! This weird feeling I have, this emotion I get…It's not normal."

"Well, Dr. Raven knows best. You must know how to get rid of your weird symptoms, huh? By avoiding me forever, right?"

"I told you it's not-God you never listen to me!"

"I never listen to you! I asked CONSTANTLY to listen to you! Not once, in the three years we were together, not ONCE did you ever tell me anything about you. Do you know how hard it is to tell someone you know nothing about your fears, your feelings, your weaknesses? You have no idea, Raven. Because you never have, and never will, open your heart to anyone."

Beast Boy breathed in short gasps, hands balled into fists at his side.

"I…was scared. I was scared that you would…"

"Hate you? Damn it Raven, I love you! I want to know more, I want to see your sickness, your disease! Why can't you understand that!"

"I do, I really do. But…_you've become my weakness.." _Raven murmured under her breath.

"God, Raven tell it to my face at least."

"I said you've become my weakness!" Cheeks flaming with hear, Raven held her trembling neck upright.

"Your…what?""That's the feeling I hate. Whenever I'm around you, I'm afraid. Afraid something will happen to you. Something that I can't stop. That I'll never see you again. That you're repelled by my heritage and who I am."

Beast Boy reached a tender hand towards his beloved's face, then let it drop.

"Raven, I couldn't. Do you see how I am? I can't…I can't function without you. I can't do anything. When you're not with me, I'm shut down. I will always, always love-"

Raven lunged forward, desperately crushing her lips against Beast Boy's. She pressed her body close to his, slinging her cold hands around his neck.

Their breaths mingled in the frosty air, white clouds of mist joining together as one/

"…you. Always."


End file.
